Pictionary with HG Wells
by Athena mou
Summary: Story written in response to a prompt request. PROMPT: Helena being bad at something. HG Wells is all super-competent, but there has to be at least one thing she totally sucks at. Pete, Claudia friendship. Myka/Helena est.


**Pictionary with HG Wells**

**Rating:** PG-13 with a wee bit of Mature at the end  
><strong>Spoiler: <strong>season 2 I guess, but not really, unless you count "HG Wells is a woman" and "yes, she's _doing _Myka"  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I did own the rights to these lovely ladies they would have a lot more fun – trust me.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>this story is in response to a prompt posted on "Meet at Gunpoint" (MAG) LiveJournal (Prompt Requests)**  
>Prompt:<strong> _Helena being bad at something. HG Wells is all super-competent, but there has to be at least one thing she totally sucks at._

_...  
><em>

* * *

><p>...<p>

Claudia sat cross-legged on the sofa in the living room at Leena's. She leaned forward as she intently watched Pete draw a moon. The moon was followed by a smiling stick figure that seemed to be jumping and then another one with crosses on its eyes.

"Moon, moon, moon," she mumbled. He made a '_go_ _on'_ gesture, and she scratched her head.

"Night!" Myka cried out. Pete nodded affirmative.

"Night, jumping person," Claudia continued. Pete shook his head. "_Not_ jumping person," she thought out loud.

Pete pointed at the stick person on its back with crosses on its eyes. He added what looked like a knife.

"Dead?" Helena suggested and sipped her cognac.

Pete clapped his hands. Claudia's eyes narrowed as she looked at the flipchart again. Then she figured it out and bounced up and down on the couch as she waved her hands in excitement.

"Night of the Living Dead!" she cried out.

"And the prize goes to Ms. Claudia Donovan," Pete shouted and laughed. He added a checkmark to Claudia's score. He flipped to a new blank sheet on the flipchart and then turned to Helena. "Methinks it's milady's turn," he said and bowed, offering her the marker.

"Must I?" Helena said with a heavy sigh.

"Come on Helena," Myka said and grinned. "It will be fun."

Helena read her prompt and frowned. Finally nodding to herself she put the note away and uncapped the marker. She made the gesture for a book.

"Book." Myka said. Helena nodded.

Helena drew a circle on the white paper.

"Balloon!" Pete shouted.

"Balloon?" Helena said and rested her fists on her hips as she gave him a look.

"Continue Helena. Time is running out," Claudia said quickly.

Helena rolled her eyes and turned back to the flipchart. She drew another circle outside the first one.

"Bullseye?" Pete suggested.

Helena ran her hand through her hair and sighed. She started to add darker patches inside the first circle.

"Turtle!" Pete cried out.

"Turtle?" Helena exclaimed and stared at him. "How can that possibly be a turtle?"

"Just continue Helena," Myka said and smiled.

As Helena continued to draw it became apparently obvious that the great HG Wells could not draw. Her attempt at drawing an elephant had Pete laughing so hard he actually fell off the couch.

"What's it supposed to be?" Claudia asked when Helena finally had to declare defeat.

"Around the World in Eighty Days!" Helena muttered and handed the marker to Myka before sitting down, shooting them all a dark look.

"So, that circle thing there is supposed to be the world?" Pete said and frowned. "What's with the second circle?"

"Yes!" she snapped. "Can't you see that's Africa right there? And the other circle goes _around_ the first one?"

Myka grinned at the undignified look on Helena's face. She moved closer and kissed Helena's cheek.

"I think it's beautiful, but just in case, don't give up your day job," she said and laughed.

Helena glared at her and pulled away.

"That's an elephant?" Pete muttered and made a face. "I just don't… ouch! HG!"

Helena glared at him. "I would like to see you draw a better one."

Pete jumped to his feet. "An elephant? Sure can do."

Only a few seconds later a fairly recognizable elephant adorned the white page. Pete held out his arms wide and grinned at the scowling Helena.

"One elephant, oh great one."

Helena snorted and crossed her arms.

"HG Wells can't draw," Claudia said and snickered. "Mighty HG can barely put together a stick figure."

"I happen to have a lot of other, much more useful skills," Helena mumbled and shot Claudia a dark look.

Myka bit her lip and pulled Helena closer. "Yes you do, honey. Many, many delightful skills."

Helena blushed and shot Myka heated look.

"Eew," Claudia said and made a face. "Make them stop."

"What kind of skills in particular do you fancy, darling?" Helena purred and caressed Myka's cheek with a finger.

"Writing, grappling…" Myka said and grinned. She shrieked when Helena grabbed her.

Helena silenced her with a kiss. Before it could get too heated, Claudia poked Myka in the back with her toe.

"Break it up you two, or get a room."

"I don't mind," Pete said and grinned.

_...  
><em>

* * *

><p>...<p>

Later, in the privacy of their room, Helena drew little intricate patterns on Myka's stomach.

"I can draw," she mumbled.

Myka giggled and their eyes met. "You can draw on me anytime, honey."

"You did not see it either? Jules Verne? I thought you at least would have figured it out," Helena muttered.

"Did not quite see the _Around the World_ part," Myka said with a chuckle.

Helena slipped her hand lower, stroking, caressing, touching liquid heat, finally settling for running her finger in a teasing circle.

"Around the World in Eighty Days," she purred and pressed a little firmer. "Around, and around…"

Helena did not quite get to eighty before Myka cried out and closed her thighs around Helena's hand. Helena smiled smugly at her.

"See, I'm a master at drawing."

THE END


End file.
